


Fox of Flowers [UNDER REVISIONS]

by RockCandyPlanet



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: I'll add archive warnings as the story progresses, Multi, No one is het or cis just saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockCandyPlanet/pseuds/RockCandyPlanet
Summary: A Kitsune and her best friend travel the land, searching for the two mystical flowers of good and evil to stop the Goddess of Evil from rising once again [UNDER REVISIONS]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first original piece!!! The updates on this might be a little unpredictable Bc of school and other stuff though!

In the kingdom of Hinukuna, there was a tea shop and a bakery, standing side by side each other, and in between them, laid a dark alleyway, and sitting on a wooden crate right outside that alleyway was a woman. She wore a dark brown cloak covering her face, but you could barely see a pair of piercing hazel eyes from under the hood, and the patched up dark green dress that his behind the cloak. Two messy orange braids spilled out on each side of her head and stopped at the tip of her ankles. This woman’s name was Forrest.  
Forrest stood up, and walked passed the entrance of the alleyway, and in front of the bakery. In the front of the bakery where fresh bread rolls, going for at 5 gold a roll, but Forrest merely just picked a roll from the counter and walked away. It still felt warm in her hands, She would’ve made it if she had gone a little faster, but then someone cried “Thief! Someone stole from the bakery!” And a guard came rushing to her “....damn it” Forrest hissed under her breath, and went off quickly around the corner, and a chase began. Forrest ran through the marketplace, her cloak’s hood fell off while she was running, revealing a pair of orange fox-like ears covered in white splotches. The wind gathered up in her coat sending it up behind her like a cape, and under that cape were 3 foxtails, each tipped in white. “It's that damn kitsune again! After her!” One of the guard called, and the sound of metallic footsteps echoed behind her. She picked up a rock from the ground and placed it in her sling. Then with lightning quick reflexes the rock hit the guard dead in the nose. He stumbled back, the guards running up behind slamming into him. Then as soon as she had the chance she slipped into an alley and dove behind a box, and once the guards got back on their feet, they ran right past the alley, and Forrest swore she could her the guard she hit cursing that ‘damn kitsune’. 

Forrest Chuckled to herself “three thousand n’ forty five years old and I still got it” she mumbled as she took the roll she had swiped and began eating at it, and once she was finished with about half of it, she got up and dusted herself off, and mumbled something under her breath “shual” she whispered, and in a blink and you'll miss it moment, she had transformed into a small orange fox.

Forrest quickly wove her way through the crowds of the busy marketplace, returning back to her little alley between the tea shop and the butcher. And whispered once again “ben adahm” and quickly turned back into a human, and kneeled down at a small hatch at the end of the alley, it seemed to be locked, but Forrest simply took a small, rusted key from a piece of string around her neck, and unlocked it. Behind it was a dark tunnel and a ladder, she quickly descended down and closed the hatch behind her, and was quickly greeted by a wolf shaped creature, with a body made of something that looked like ink. “Hey Kiki!” Forrest said affectionately and she rubbed the creatures forehead “miss me?” She asked, and Kiki wagged her tail, Forrest giggled “Don't worry I missed you too girl” she chimed, and began walking down a short path. At the end of it was a leather cloak hanging from an arch carved out of the dirt, Forrest could smell fish cooking from the other side, she pulled it aside and sitting inside a large room carved out of the dirt was a boy with blonde, shoulder length hair, freckles, and green eye, wearing a red-brown tunic. Kiki ran up to him and sat by his side, licking his face, and he laughed “down girl down” he said between his laughter. 

“Hey Chasper” Forrest said, waving, he nodded in return “hey Forrest, how was the bread run?” Chasper asked, and Forrest simply shrugged “eh, only managed to grab one, got too cocky, left to slow, the usual excuses” she took the half of the bread she hadn't eaten and threw it over to him. Chasper ripped off a small piece and threw it to Kiki, who happily took it. “Guessing the fish run went well” she commented, looking at the fish roasting over the fire, and chasper gave a small smile “yeah, I guess” he said, taking a fish off the fire, Forrest taking another and sitting next to him. 

“So, how's your boyfriend?” She teased, nudging him with her elbow, and Chasper’s face flushed “he's, not my boyfriend” he replied, looking at the ground, and Forrest giggled “yeah yeah yeah, but seriously, he doin’ good?” She asked “Pluto’s fine, doing necromancer stuff, raising skeletons from the ground, visiting graveyards, you know, stuff like that” Chasper explained, petting Kiki as she laid on his lap. “Wish I could see him more often” he sighed “but being a shut in who lives half a mile deep in the woods means I don't” 

“Well you like him don't you?” 

Chasper went red again “Yeah but-” Forrest cut him off

“Then try to see him more at least! Don't you wanna spend more time with th-”

“Why do you even think you can give advice for liking someone?” Chasper asked “You've never liked anyone!”

Forrest paused, she never did like anyone, and she'd probably never would “that's fair” she answered “keep it in mind, at least” Chasper rolled his eyes, and Forrest smiled, picking off whatever was left off a fishbone, throwing it to Kiki. “Well I don't know about you, but I've had a long day, I'm gonna hit the hay for tonight.” She hauled herself up and started walking towards a small indent in the cave, what was in it, however, was being covered by a patch of brown leather that hung over it. Forrest pulled it aside, revealing a small bed, with what looked like a handsewn blanket on it. Forrest removed her cloak, throwing it on the ground, doing the same with her shoes, and threw herself onto the bed, getting as comfy as she pleased. But as she drifted off into her sleep, she swore she could hear the ringing of multiple, tiny bells.


	2. A Goddess’ Pupil (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen makes an announcement that supposedly predicts a tragic future, Forrest is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Hopefully chapter 3 won’t take as long as this one!

Forrest woke up to someone shaking her, and she instinctively reached for the dagger beside her, pointing it at her assailant's throat, only to reveal it was Chasper, who backed away frightfully. Forrest glared at him “I told ya not to do that!” She hissed, getting up from the bed. Chasper handed Forrest her cloak, which she took and put it on.

“The Queen’s coming to the square” Chasper stated, and Forrest eye’s widened in surprise

“What?!” She said, shocked. And Chasper went back into the main room, where Kiki slept peacefully, Forrest grabbed a small fabric bag and followed.

“They sent a messenger saying she's going to make an announcement, we better see what this is about.” Chasper put his fingers to his mouth and whistled, Kiki then shot up from her slumber, bouncing up to Chasper. She tilted her head quickly, and she wagged her tail, and went up behind him, and stepped into his shadow, seemingly vanishing. They both climbed up the ladder leading back into the alleyway, Forrest throwing up her hood, and curled her tails so they could be concealed by her cloak. And they both headed out into the town.

The town square was buzzing, even more the usual, people lined the streets, children whispered to one another, even the dogs seemed to have an energy of enthusiasm. Forrest and Chasper propped themselves up against a haycart, “What’s Eclipse going on about today I wonder?” Chasper asked, looking out onto the road where the Queen’s dark red carriage could be seen in the near distance, Forrest shrugged “Only the Kind One knows old friend, Only the Kind One knows” she answered him with a joking tone. Then suddenly, the trumpets began to blare.

“The Queen and Her Beloved have arrived!” A man shouted, and with that a carriage the color of dried blood, being pulled by a gray spotted white horse came rolling in. Behind it where 3 others, a man in about his thirties with reddish brown hair that barely grazed his shoulders neatly, and glasses that sit on the tip of his nose, strange metal claws covered each of his fingers. Next to him, a young girl, no older than 12 with sun yellow hair pulled into a side ponytail with adorable freckles, both rode on horses identical to the one pulling the carriage. In between them was a tall, incredibly intimidating man with pitch black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, bronze knuckles, and a snarl that could leave the bravest men crying for their mothers. He did not ride a horse, but instead walked with a powerful swing to his arms.

The carriage finally stopped at the fountain located at the center of the square. Now that they were closer, Forrest could get a better look at the other two. The man with the reddish brown hair smelled of soot and smoke, and bags traced his eyes, like he hadn’t had a good night's rest in a long time, he held no weapons, in fact, Forrest couldn’t even see any weapons on his personnel, which she found peculiar. The young girl held a golden staff with a blue, crescent moon shaped jewel on its head. The girl had a simple green dress and an adorably sweet smile. Forrest didn’t like her at all.

The one with the strange metal claws quickly got of his horse, the young girl doing the same, “May I know present, our radiant Queen Eclipse! And her beloved, captain of her personal guard, the Moon brigade, I show you all, Lady Lilly!” He proclaimed, and opened the door to the Carriage. And out came a Woman with pale purple hair ending dead middle of her neck, and a bang covered her right eye, the other was calf brown. She wore soft pink dress that poofed out somewhat. And at her waist she wore a black scabbard holding a sword with a golden Handle. She had an aura of intimidation, like she could snap you in half, but at the same time, a motherly feeling to her that Forrest hated. Next to her was a tall woman with frizzy, almost eye insultingly orange hair tied neatly into a ponytail ending at her center back. Small orange freckles were scattered around her face, only stopping directly below a single, sky blue eye. A black eyepatch covered her left, with a single, faded scar doing directly down her covered eye. She wore thick leather armor, and on her back laid a quiver filled with arrows and a single, seemingly hand carved bow. Forrest scowled, and she could feel the fur on her currently hidden tails rise with anger.

Queen Eclipse stepped onto the ridge of the fountain, with Lilly not far from her,and snapped her fingers, the red haired man then pulled a scroll of parchment from his coat and handed it to the queen, who nodded softly. “Thank you Acatus” she said sweetly, unwinding the scroll. “People of Hinukuna, I gather you here today to bring you grave news, for last night, I received a message from the Goddess of Knowledge, Oracle!” Eclipse proclaimed, in which the crowd responded by mumbling and whispering to each other, with Forrest catching a few keywords like “Pupil” and “Goddess”. Suddenly, the sound of something bursting into flame was heard, Forrest reared her head to see Acatus, the red haired man’s arm turn into a column of flame. The crowd did the same, quickly becoming silent.

“Flame Spirits, always wanting to show off” Forrest mumbled, glaring at him. Flame Spirits, creatures with human forms who could morph their bodies into complete flame, a creature you would not want to provoke.

“I thank you once more Acatus” Eclipse smiled, and Acatus nodded “Anyways, the Goddess Oracle has given me a vision, a vision that showed a dark and tragic future. For in the near future, a crook was able to capture the Wicked One’s trinket, her water lilly, and spread her evils across the land!” She proclaimed, and the people gasped. “And believe me when I say, the crook who will unleash the Wicked One’s evil once more upon the world, stands in this very square!” The people in the square gasped once more, and looked at each other with nervous eyes.

What Eclipse said next made Forrest’s entire world stop in its tracks.

“The one destined to release all evil once more is-“ she pointed a cold finger at Forrest and spoke with a voice dripping with malice “-The very kitsune who stands there!”


End file.
